narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Fuen
was a kunoichi who was part of the group of grave robbers who dug up four of the dead Twelve Guardian Ninja. She was the strategist and trap expert of the group, and was widely thought of as the weakest member of the team. Personality Fuen was portrayed as having a superiority complex. As a strategist, she had a high opinion of her intellect and skills. She was easily bored in battle, and felt overjoyed when an opponent proved themselves capable of surviving the initial phase of her strategy. This was shown from how she had hoped to face Sai again after he outmanoeuvred her. Appearance Fuen had long dark brown hair and wore globe-like earrings. She also wore red lipstick and orange eye-shadow. She has blue eyes and wears a choker around her neck. Her outfit consists of a qípáo-like dress that's the colour of magenta with black and tan stripes and pink sleeves; with her bottom as light purple stockings that go down to her feet with multiple striped and short-heeled sandals. Abilities Fuen specialised in indirect and misdirection tactics. Her most noticeable abilities were how she would draw certain things on her map, thus manipulating any terrain she wanted. These terrains couldn't be returned to normal unless she were to die, roll up her map, or move to a different location. She was also very skilled in genjutsu and poisons as well, being able to combine the two to cause a genjutsu paralysis on the opponent, making it twice as deadly. Her final ability was to perform powerful sealing technique, as demonstrated with her Barrier Gate Five Seals Technique: Castle Closing Eight Gates. As she relied more on deception and attacking from afar, her close-range combat abilities were rather weak. Nature Transformation She also had the ability to use earth nature techniques such as blending into rocks and then move in and out of other rocks undetected and create staff made of a small chunk of rock for closed combat purposes. Part II Twelve Guardian Ninja Arc Fuen was first seen with Fudō whilst searching for the graves of the lightning chakra users of the Twelve Guardian Ninja. She appeared again during her team's confrontation with Team Yamato, where she took advantage of Fudo's powerful earth-based technique. Utilising her unique terrain-altering technique, she turned the entire battlefield into a giant maze of traps that Team Yamato barely survived. During the invasion of Konoha, Fuen ensured that no villagers could escape by summoning a giant barrier around the village. After their plan was discovered, Fuen went off to stop anyone from interfering, and whilst doing this came across Sakura. Fuen managed to trap her in a small rock cave, where she then performed a genjutsu with poisonous moths all over the cave. When Fuen dispelled the genjutsu, she stabbed the body, only to find that it was a substitution. The real Sakura then appeared behind Fuen and punched her through a group of trees, immobilising her body. Sakura then ridiculed Fuen for not being aware of her own limitations in battle and finished her off with the Cherry Blossom Impact, creating a giant crater. With her death, the barrier around Konoha was deactivated.